Frozen Heart
by Cyrille Kiwi Lynn
Summary: Abandoned and cold, love warms the cave of ice
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"Work it! Come on!" Zeke shouted out to his Leafeon. "That's pathetic!" Zeke was a tall boy with brown unkempt hair. He wore a baggy black sweater over a white T-shirt and bleached frayed jeans. Leafeon was dashing around the snowy clearing, avoiding the Abomnasnow's attacks, and barley making any of his own. "Leafeon, harder! We have no room for losers in our team!" Leafeon ran around the Abomnasnow quicker and quicker in a circle, trying to confuse it. "Leafeon! Strike it!" Leafeon ran toward the dizzy Abomnasnow and jumped to tackle it. As Leafeon got close, though, the creature swung his heavy arm in the air and pushed Leafeon away. Leafeon flew through the air and smashed into a tree. He fell to the ground while the snow from the tree piled on top of him.

The Leafeon cried out in pain and tried to struggle out of the mass of snow. He popped his head out just in time to see Zeke walking away with Abomnasnow at his side, laughing. "Told you Leafeon. No room for losers." He returned the Abomnasnow to it's ball, and left Leafeon to die.

Leafeon was pushing the compacted snow around him, even though he was exhausted. The scratches and cuts all over his body were stinging against the freezing snow. He knew if he didn't get out and find a pokemon hospital soon, he was going to die. So after much pain and screaming, he was finally able to pull his tiny body out from underneath the pile of snow. By the time he was fully out, Zeke was gone, and the sun was going down. So, for survival, he started into the forest. He traveled until he was on the other side of the thick trees. They thinned out to reveal a snowy range of mountains.

Leafeon jumped onto them without hesitation, eyes set on a cave higher up. He was almost there when he slipped and fell onto a ledge underneath. He rested there for a few minutes, unable to get up. Then he made it the rest of the way to the cave. Once he got inside, he found the cave to go back about five feet. He padded to the back and curled up on a furry, warm blanket, which was the only thing in the cave. He sat there, shivering, until he slowly started to drift off into a light slumber.

When he awoke, the sun was glaring through the entrance, creating a silhouette for the creature standing in it. He blinked a few times, and gently sat up. As he squinted toward the creature a few feet away from him, it growled. He jumped back. "What are you doing in here?" The voice said, and Leafeon could recognize it as female.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Get out!"

"Was this your house? I thought this was an empty cave-"

"GRAAA!" The girl screeched. She jumped on Leafeon, and pinned him down. Leafeon looked up and realized that this was a Glaceon. He tried to get out from underneath her grip, but couldn't even move. "Why are you here?" The Glaceon asked.

"Please, this is a mistake." The Leafeon struggled underneath her, but her she was too strong.

"What?" The Glaceon commented, noticing his efforts. "You can't even get out of a simple tackle?" She laughed. "That's pathetic!"

"Hey! It's not my fault; I'm just not very strong."

"No, really? Anyway, if you were smart, you wouldn't have wandered into a cave all banged up like that." The Glaceon said, nudging her head towards Leafeon's body, which was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Well, I got badly injured, and my trainer abandoned me. I needed a place to stay for the night. This cave was empty, and the wind didn't blow in here. I had no other choice, in fact, if I stayed out there, I might've died."

The Glaceon got off and looked him over, and then said, "You got a name?"

"Leafeon"

"Your trainer seriously called you just 'Leafeon?'"

"Well, yeah. He said it was stupid to name us. He said it was pointless and just a waste of time."

Glaceon stared at him with her mouth open. "_That's _how you were treated? Wow."

"Yeah, well, do you have any other name besides Glaceon?"

"Ana. And you..." She hesitated, and thought about it. "You're going to have to stay here." Ana looked down at the floor, choking on her words. She never showed her emotions, even, and especially, sympathy. "If you go out there, you'll die. And, umm... I don't want to live with that guilt. You can't even put up a fight." She said, trying to cover up her sympathy.

Leafeon, slightly offended, jumped onto Ana playfully. Ana quickly rolled him onto his back and pinned him down again. They stared at each other, and a friendly feeling passed between them. Noticing it, the room got warmer, and more comfortable. They both fell to the floor laughing. As they calmed down, they sat there staring up at the roof, thinking about what had just happened. Leafeon glanced over toward Ana, staring at her dreamily. Ana's eyes locked onto his, and Leafeon blushed. He looked away, embarrassed.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Nothing," Leafeon replied. He didn't think Ana would be the type of girl to like him. But either way, he knew he was love struck.

**First chapter of my LeafeonXGlaceon story! Does anyone know the shipping name for this? O.o**

**Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen heart**

**Chapter 1**

"Ana?" Leafeon yelled. It had been about a week since he met Ana and he had been staying with her in her cave. They had become close friends, and even if Leafeon wanted more, he was content for now. "Ana, where are you?" They had gone into the forest so that they could find their way back to Snowpoint city with a plus that Leafeon was healing slightly, but not much.

Ana popped her head out from behind a tree. "Here. Come on."

Leafeon ran to catch up with her. "Hey, Ana. Umm..."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh." Leafeon looked away. "Never mind."

Ana looked at him curiously, then back to her path. She thought about what he might've said. Then her mind wandered off, and she caught herself thinking about them together. She was shocked. _I don't like him!_ She thought. _Or... Maybe I do. _She shook her head to clear it, but the thoughts of them flooded her head. Just then, Leafeon looked over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing... Just thinking." She said, blushing. She was so involved in her own mind, she forgot to look where she was going.

"Ana!" Leafeon yelled.

"Huh?" Ana snapped out of her trance.

"Watch ou-!"

Ana smashed into a tree. As she got up, she commented, "Ok, now that that happened, let's not run anymore."

Leafeon smiled sweetly. "Kay."

Ana caught herself staring at Leafeon. She shook her head and continued on to the city. _Why do I feel like this?_ She thought. _Am I... Am I in love? No, I can't be. I don't fall in... _She turned her head toward Leafeon and couldn't even concentrate on her own thought. All of a sudden, the world didn't seem to matter anymore, it was just her and him. He was all she could see.

"Ana? What's wrong?" Leafeon asked for a second time. "You seem to be a little distracted today." Ana didn't even realize she had stopped walking until then.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I am a little distracted. Alot on my mind, you know?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Ana opened her mouth, trying to quickly come up with something. She was releived when she saw a light comn throught the trees. "Uh- uhm... Hey! There's Snowpoint!" She raced toward the city, leaving Leafeon and the topic behind. "Leaf! Come on!"

"Leaf?" Leafeon said as he ran to catch up with her.

As Ana raced forward, she thought, _I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love. _Leaf caught up with her, admiring her new name for him, even if it was a bit cliche. As Snowpoint got closer and closer, they slowed their paces down to a walk.

"So, the Hospital?"

"No," Ana glared at him angrily. "We're going to need supplies, for later injuries. Besides, you have to learn to take care of yourself when you're living in the wild." That was true, but Ana's reasoning was more out of stubbornness then survival skills. She was a very independant pokemon, and going to a hospital was insulting to her. "We go to the PokeMart." She declared.

"Ok." Leaf said, startled by her sudden outburst. She was insisting so much about something he would've agreed with anyway. Leaf preferred to go to the hospital, but the PokeMart was fine too.

As they trodded up to the building, Leaf jumped. "I just realized, we have no money!"

Ana gave an evil smile. "We don't need money. We're pokemon. Even if we had money, they wouldn't let us buy anything. That's for humans."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Ana looked up at the store, snickering, and Leaf realized at that moment what would happen. "Just take the stuff?"

Ana nodded. Leaf sighed. "This can't go well."

**I have been lazy and not wanting to upload, but here is another chapter of Frozen heart, please review.**


End file.
